


Just a Farther who hates his son

by LimitedBrainCells



Series: We hate Brendol Hux [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, brendol is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: Hux sees someone he really does not want to
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: We hate Brendol Hux [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785823
Kudos: 11





	1. Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this soon with the next chapters but this work will have multiple chapters. Bear with me. This work was also originally on Tumblr at my account (@thelastdayoftherepublic) although that account is now no longer used. But this is my work.

Hux had pulled Kylo out of the imploding planet and on to a shuttle. The man was muttering some nonsense about FN-2187 and some scavenger girl all the while we could hear Phasma complaining to Mitaka about how if she had been left in that garbage shoot for one more second her suit would have rusted. He walked to the bathroom of the ship once it was well out of the planet's grip and sat on the toilet seat. Hux could feel his body breaking down from years of abuse. After about five minutes of this shameful display, he stood up and splashed cold water on his face. He knew that the suttle would soon land on the finalizer and he would not look weak after his failure on Starkiller. As he stepped into the main room he saw Phasma and Mitaka hastily pull away for a kiss and on the other side of saw the man he loved sitting on a chair medical droids buzzing around a nasty tear on the side of his face. Hux walked over and before Kylo Ren the master of the Knights of Ren could protest he pressed a chaste kiss on the man's soft lips.

~24 Hours later~

Hux had suffered a lot while his boyfriend was absent from the bridge he had been humiliated by a resistance pilot and slammed against the floor by his boss but now that Kylo was back on the bridge and seemingly in good health Hux felt like he was unstoppable that was until he saw someone standing on the bridge that he thought he would never have to see again in his life. Brendol Hux stood on the bridge of the finalizer staring at his only son.

Kylo could feel his boyfriend tense next to him and followed Hux’s eye line to see a blue, shimmery, older version of the man he loved. Hux looked around the bridge and found that he was not the only one who was staring at the man. Hux realized that he was about to be even more humiliated. "farther" was all he managed to say.

"My son, What have you become?"

"A General and a leader"

"Yes, son, one that let the resistance destroy a weapon that could have destroyed every enemy of the first order and struck fear into the hearts of so many." Brendal took one step closer to his son and struck him hard across the face.

the crew on the bridge heard the Shwwws of Kylo Ren's lightsaber and Hux turned around to see that his boyfriend was advancing on his farther.

"AH so your the man my son has been screwing, Really Hux ever your sexuality could not make me proud, you are a disgrace to the family" and with that, the elder man vanished of the bridge leaving the crew to wonder what just happened and Hux to nurse his wounded pride and a nasty bruise that blossomed on his cheek.


	2. I did not know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's back. the bitch is Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Part... this is so short I know but I am really depressed and can not write anymore tonight.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

"Hux, Was that your Farther?" Ren asked looking at his boyfriend.   
"Yes it was I hate him and he hates me, I have to go." Hux left the bridge and walked slowly back to his quarters. why was this happening to him, why now. so many unanswered questions floated around in his mind and he slowly looked to the clock on his desk. 5 minutes, he had been gone from the bridge, from his shift for 5 minutes that was not good. He had to get back before someone (probably Kylo) set fire to the bridge and the whole ship went down. Because let's face it the First Order was hopeless without their Ginger General. As he stepped on the bridge he saw him again. "can't you just leave me alone?" he stammered.   
"you were a weak pathetic boy, and you still are. I wish you had never been born. YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE FIRST ORDER AND SHOULD BE KILLED FOR TREASON" roared his father. Hux crumpled to the ground and tried so hard to hold back the burning rivers threatening to stream out of his eyes. "Hey, it's ok, he's gone now and anyway his dead you beat him" whispered Kylo placing his arm protectively around Hux. "then why does it not feel like he is gone".


End file.
